Blaze the Cat Jr
Blaze the Cat Jr (born December 21, 2048) is a fictional character in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series published by Sega and Activision. She is a purple anthropmorphic cat who made her debut in Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice and later Sonic Forces: The Final Battle. She is an imperial princess and later the daughter of Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. She is the new defender of the Sol Emeralds just like her mother did and the soldier of the USMC Force Recon, Sentinel Task Force and UNSA Armed Forces (SATO Marine Corps) before she became the agent of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Organization. As her name implies, Blaze Jr's main ability is pyrokinetic; the ability to control fire. Though she lived in the Alaskian Snowfields with Silver the Hedgehog Jr on her side. Background Throughout the game, Blaze Jr learns the meaning of friendship from Sonic Sr II and friends, especially Aqua and Kairi. Kairi opens her up to San Diego from Alaska and teaches her the value of friendship: the two become close partners like Sonic Sr II and Miles "Tails" Prower Jr, similarly to how Tails Jr values Sonic Sr II as an brother and hero of the United States, Kairi similarly learns to idolize Blaze Jr, if not more in a friendly way. It is through the power of friendship that Blaze Jr realizes the true powers of the Sol Emeralds, and she transforms into her Super State, Burning Blaze Jr to help Super Sonic Sr II stop Anankos Shephard. After Super Sonic Sr II and Burning Blaze Jr defeat them, they promise to see each other again and say their goodbyes as they shake hands before going separate ways. Blaze, still in a Super State, now understands her power and friendship, as she thinks on Sonic Sr II's words of advice. Blaze Jr's later appeared in Sonic Forces: The Final Battle, again as a playable character. It's noteworthy that in this game, Blaze Jr is shown as invulnerable to fire hazards. She has appeared as an amigo character in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 and Team Sonic Racing. Personality Normally cool and collected, Blaze Jr gives the impression that she keeps a tight lid on her emotions, but this may not be her true nature. Despite her calm appearance she can lose her temper easily and when she does, she is quite scary to be around. Her temper also makes it more difficult for her to think clearly, leaving her prone to sneak attacks. While she may at times be tense, she usually remains at least polite; however, she tends to be distrustful of others, especially when the safety of the Sol Emeralds is involved. She dislikes being referred to by her title of "princess" and prefers just being called by her name. She often speaks her mind bluntly but feels grateful to those who have helped her and will do what she can in whatever way to fulfill the debt. She is also very dedicated to her duty as princess and does whatever she can to protect her people from outside threats. She also has a fondness of Marine, though often has her patience tried by her. Much of Blaze Jr's coldness comes from the distance that is enforced between others and herself due to her powers. She views her abilities as both a gift and a curse, and her disciplined nature may be due to her efforts to control them. Making friends like Sonic has helped her to become more relaxed and friendly, though any breach to her slowly developing trust is usually received harshly. Perhaps because threats to the Sol Emeralds are threats to the very survival of her world, Blaze Jr holds little back in dealing with thieves, quickly expressing the possibility of employing lethal force. Under this hard exterior, however, Blaze Jr conceals a fear of heights. Powers and Abilities Blaze Jr is a skilled fighter, gifted with the ability to create and control fire. Using her pyrokinesis, she can conjure fire at any place on or all over her body and even launch barrages of fireballs at enemies. By jumping into the air and twirling, she can become a fiery tornado and attacks using her feet and can also conjure up fields of fire around her hands to protect her from damage, which comes in useful during hand-to-hand combat and later she used the firearms including the M4A1 Carbine, 48 Dredge Ares and HBRa3 rifle. She has also been shown to teleport with her flames and has a deep, personal connection to the power of the Sol Emeralds. She has been shown to be able to summon a Sol Emerald in the palm of her hand and read its energies. Additionally, she is fully able to keep up with Sonic Sr II's speed. By using this in combination with her fire, she turns into a veritable living comet, and is even capable of brief flight. Burning Blaze With the power of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze Jr can achieve a super form and become Burning Blaze Jr. In this state, all of Blaze Jr's abilities far surpasses her normal ones, and she is as well able to fly and is nearly invulnerable. Her pyrokinesis is also amplified, allowing her to shoot large fireballs. This form's main weakness is that it consumes a lot of Ring energy and needs Rings to be maintained. Appearances Video games *''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' (DLC) *''Sonic Forces: The Final Battle - Speed Battle'' *''Sonic Forces: The Final Battle'' *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) *''Team Sonic Racing'' Gallery Snapshot_3534.png|Sir Percival (Sonic and the Black Knight) Snapshot_3300.png Snapshot_3757.png Snapshot_3415.png|Burning Blaze Jr Snapshot_3430.png Burning Blaze.jpg Trivia In Sega, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Activision's Sonic Forces: The Final Battle script draft spreadsheet file , there are character profiles written in corresponding English and Japanese that talk of their personalities and some of their origins. It says in the end of Blaze Jr's English profile, "She has a rather unique costume on under her cape, and it also seems that she is bothered by underendowed sic chest (comments on which will rouse her anger)." Since this doesn't come from the final script, it's possible that this was changed in later revisions. Category:Animal characters in video games Category:Animal superheroes Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters in video games Category:Child characters in video games Category:Fictional cats Category:Fictional characters with fire or heat abilities Category:Female characters in video games Category:Princess characters in video games Category:Sega protagonists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters introduced in 2016 Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2016 Category:Video game characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters from Alaska Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Fictional United States Marine Corps personnel Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Fictional World War III veterans Category:Fictional Second Vietnam War veterans Category:Fictional military personnel in video games Category:Teenage characters in video games Category:Female characters in comics Category:Female characters in television Category:Video game protagonists Category:Fictional soldiers in video games